There is a need today for new EPDM resins that have improved properties, such as melt elasticity, mixing performance, processability, high curing speed and good curing efficiency, as compared to conventional EPDM-based compositions Conventional EPDM-based compositions are described in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,973,017, 5,698,651, 6,686,419, 6,319,998, 6,331,600, US20080064818, US20140336290, US20120059123, US20110160323, WO2007/136494, WO2007/136496, WO2007/136497, WO2013/096573, WO2007136494, WO2014/084892, WO2014/084893, WO2014/084892, WO2016/003878, WO2016/003879, WO2016/003880, EP708117A1, However, there is a need for new compositions that have excellent melt elasticity, compound mixing, processability, and good curing properties. This need has been met by the following invention.